


Divine light

by elveataur-writes (madswritings)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, Worry, some violence, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/elveataur-writes
Summary: You make deal with the Devil himself to keep your loved ones safe, but your feelings for Lucifer shift drastically when he let's you see his wings.





	Divine light

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pseud for all my old works that were written on different blogs as I moved around Tumblr.  
> All works are not re-read or edited (and therefore are probably crap). I don't even have ALL my works anymore so this pseud is a storage account for the fics I still have.  
> My main writing account on Tumblr is now madswritings.tumblr.com

“You can’t do this.” Dean turns his back on you while Sam is sitting on the bed. Castiel stands by the window, his hands folded. You just came back to the motel and told them that you made a deal with a Lucifer himself. A deal is simple – you stay with him in exchange of your friends lives. And the only friends, no, family you have left are these three men who right now obviously are not pleased with your decision.  
“Dean, I am sorry that it doesn’t go by your book, but Lucifer is eager to destroy you all.” You sigh.  
“Well, that’s not right. He won’t kill Sam because Sam is his true vessel and he won’t kill Dean because he’s Michael’s vessel. Me? Well, I am a different story.” Castiel explains.  
“You see!” Dean gestures aggressively to Castiel.  
“But that doesn’t mean he can’t kill you over and over again, Dean.” Castiel glares at him and Dean clenches his jaw. “He can torture you until he’s bored with it, don’t forget that.”  
“Listen, I understand this doesn’t sound like a good idea.” Sam stands up drawing everyone’s attention. “But I think this might work. Y/N just made sure that none of us will be in danger because of Lucifer but we can still try to send him back to Hell.” Sam sounds rational and you internally thank him for not giving in into his emotions.  
“This is bullshit. What will stop Lucifer from killing Y/N if we attack him?” Dean frowns. Okay, you have to admit you didn’t think it through.  
“I will find my way to stay alive.” You add after a moment. “I’m a hunter just like you and if Lucifer wanted to kill me – he would’ve done it while I was talking to him an hour ago. He could’ve kidnapped me and made you stop going after him in exchange of my life or in exchange of you both saying yes to him and Michael. But he didn’t do it.”  
“Because there is no point it.” Castiel points out. “Lucifer is a powerful angel and if he wanted to kill Y/N or us he could’ve done it earlier without any of us being able to fight it. This is just a game to him but at least now we have some leverage against him. But I don’t understand why he agreed to take you in.” Castiel squints at you and you shrug.  
“I don’t know either. This whole situation seemed desperate to me and desperate times call for desperate measures so here I am.” You shrug and Dean looks at you, his expression is angry, but even he knows that he can’t do anything.  
“We will find a way to lock him up again and save you.” Dean promises and you nod.  
“I will be waiting.”  
________________________________________  
A week passed. Lucifer was staying in Detroit and you were with him. Actually at first he chose quite an abandoned apartment but when he understood that you need things like bed, running water and electricity he quickly decided to switch into a better place. This apartment is comfortably furnished and you have everything you need. Meg, even if she hisses and spits when she does it, fills the fridge daily. She doesn’t seem very pleased that Lucifer is treating you so well and you would explain it to her if you knew why, but you don’t. Lucifer, despite his impression created by religion, isn’t what you expected at all. Yes, he is snarky and sometimes arrogant, but despite this he is caring, calm, curious and passionate about his goal. Well, his goal is to go through with an Apocalypse and you don’t want him to succeed but you started admiring his passion, his dedication and his calm composure.  
Right now you are sitting on a couch with a newspaper in your hands and hear how someone enters. You turn your head because you can see the door and the whole kitchen from where you are sitting and your guess is right – it’s Meg.  
She slams the door behind you and without even bothering to look where you might be she walks into the kitchen, then starts putting food in the fridge from a paper bag. You stand up, putting the newspaper away and walk to her. When you are quite close you stop.  
“Listen, Meg. I wanted to thank you. I know you don’t want to do this, but you still do.” You shrug feeling awkward but even if a demon acts this way you feel the need to thank it.  
Suddenly Meg slams the fridge door shut and turns to you on her heel. Her expression is furious and in a two steps she’s in front of you, her fingers around your neck. She lifts you and even if Meg is short she manages to lift you from the floor.  
“I will kill you first before I will listen to your crap.” She spits out. You try to get her hands from your neck, feeling how little air is left in your lungs.  
“Meg, stop.” You mumble clawing at her hand, but she ignores you.  
“You don’t deserve him. You don’t deserve to be by his side. I do!” She hisses and you feel yourself becoming dizzy, your struggle soon will come to an end. “Bitch.” You hear her add before your eyes closes.  
“Meg, stop it!” Suddenly your barely conscious mind is reached by a voice you became familiar with already. You feel how Meg’s fingers loosen and you fall on the floor gasping for air and coughing. You turn your head to watch Lucifer threateningly coming to Meg. She steps back.  
“But she’s just a human! We should kill her! There is no use of her!” Meg tries to reason, but Lucifer isn’t listening; he raises his hand and you wave yours trying to stop him.  
“Lucifer, don’t kill her.” You breathe out, not without a struggle and he stops, just turns his head to you.  
“Why? She tried to kill you.” His tone indicates that Lucifer is annoyed and somehow you feel happy about it. He is annoyed that Meg tried to kill you.  
“It doesn’t matter. She’s a demon. And she brings all I need and ask for.” You try think of a good reason to tell, but nothing comes to your mind except the obvious. You just don’t think that it’s right to kill her just because she hates you. It’s not right. Hunters should kill her, not the one who she worships.  
Lucifer is looking at you and Meg’s expression is something between horror and disgust.  
“Fine.” He turns to Meg. “You can go, but I would rather not see anything like this again. I won’t let you go for a second time.” Lucifer adds and Meg gives you a burning glare, then rushes out of the apartment. Once she’s gone Lucifer steps to you then gives you his hand. You take it standing up. “Did she hurt you?” His tone is more of a curious one than caring, but you feel glad again.  
“Yes, I am fine.” You rub your neck and turn from him walking to your bedroom. You really don’t want to be near him. You don’t know what, maybe because you almost just died or maybe because you still feel dizzy, but right now you don’t think like yourself. You felt glad when Lucifer came back, that he saved you and you don’t want this gratitude inside of you. You should hate him not…  
Not what?  
You stop in front of a big mirror and look at yourself.  
How do you feel about Lucifer in the end?  
You sigh and turn from the mirror just to see that Lucifer is standing in the doorway, his expression is puzzled.  
“Why you asked me to let her go?” He asks and comes closer, watching your expression change.  
“I don’t know.” You shrug. “I just… I really can’t explain. It just didn’t felt right.” You mutter not really wanting him to be here. Why he is here? Why he is so curious about you?  
“You don’t know.” He steps closer; when you turn your face away and he tries to catch your look with his eyes. “Since when a hunter says that killing a demon isn’t right?”  
“Don’t question my choices. I am not here for that.”  
“Then for what you are here?”  
Finally you look Lucifer in the eyes.  
“To protect my friends. At least I think so.” You admit and he gives you an apologetic smile.  
“You probably miss Dean, Sam and that angel Castiel, don’t you?”  
You nod in response. You miss them, but mostly Cass, because after all he’s an angel, and divine presence was always so calming to you. Suddenly and idea pops into your mind and you at first try to get rid of it, but you can’t stop yourself from asking anyway.  
“Can I see your wings?” You ask Lucifer and he looks mildly surprised.  
“Why?”  
“Can I not answer?” You start to get embarrassed with your question.  
“But you can’t see them. No human can.” Lucifer tilts his head a little.  
“Can you do something so I could see them?” You ask, it comes out more as a plea and you blush because of it, but Lucifer apparently is not minding your emotions.  
“I can. But it will only be for a while. Come closer.” He demands and for a moment you just stare at him, your mouth agape. You didn’t expect him to agree so easily. Damn, you didn’t expect him to agree at all!   
Still shocked you step two steps forward, almost closing the space between you two and you watch Lucifer raise his hand, then press his palm over your eyes. You feel pleasant, almost calming coldness coming from him and a strong light pours out of his palm almost blinding you even through closed eyelids. It hurts but just for a moment. When Lucifer pulls his hand away you don’t feel changed and you certainly don’t see anything changed in his appearance.  
“What-“  
You start, but don’t get to finish your sentence when you notice big, huge six wings rising on the both side of Lucifer. They are white and pure like just fallen out snow. His feathers are gently glowing and you feel drawn to his wings. Lucifer watches you, curious and amused that he made such an impression.  
“They are… so white.” You breathe out, almost speechless and start walking around him to see his wings better.  
“What did you expect? That once I’ve fallen they became black? Don’t forget that I was among the first.” Lucifer reminds you and you smile to him absentmindedly.  
“Sorry.” You mutter not really thinking what you are saying right now and when you are behind Lucifer you take a good look at his wings, adoring everything about them. “Beautiful.” You breathe out and you hear Lucifer snicker but not in his arrogant manner: gently, happily. Without thinking about it you reach out and run your fingertips against his feathers, following your fingers with your eyes, captivated by a beauty you have never seen before.  
At your touch Lucifer’s knees almost bends. He closes his eyes, trying to ignore your fingers, to ignore this overwhelming pleasure that you give him by gently running your fingertips through his feathers, but it still makes his breathing increase, his fingers clench and relax. He tries to ignore that desire to make you feel just like he feels right now. Fallen angel is still an angel except that he has all human emotions, he just doesn’t experience them so strongly. They are more like an intuition, but right now Lucifer knows that he never felt such a strong desire like he does now.  
“Stop.” He groans and you jump back, surprised by how lustful his voice sounds. You stand behind him, frozen, watching his wings disappear from your sight and he turns to you, stepping quickly and grabbing your upper arms with his cold fingers.  
“What did I do wrong?” You ask breathless and he turns with you. Lucifer lifts you and steps forward until he drops you onto bed. You gently bounce on it but only until Lucifer gets on top of you, pressing you down into the mattress. You open your mouth to ask him again what was wrong but he just kisses you. Greedily Lucifer pushes his tongue into your mouth and you yelp from surprise, trying to push him away, but you freeze when you feel his forked tongue play with yours.  
You toss your head back, but that doesn’t make Lucifer stop. He immediately starts tasting skin on your neck.  
“Lucifer, what happened?” You ask when your whole body arches to be close to his.  
“Stop. Don’t talk.” He whispers into your lips after he raises his head and you breathe out closing your eyes.   
Lucifer’s one hand slides onto your breast and then stops.  
“These are annoying.” He mutters and you find yourself naked, under another naked body and that another naked body is pleasantly cold against your hot skin. You gasp at this sudden change of ‘clothing’, but Lucifer isn’t wasting his time. His hand finds again your breast and starts twisting and pulling your nipple, making shiver pool in your lower belly. You cry out and he bites down on your neck, leaving mark and you grasp the sheet under your hands, because you are not sure if Lucifer wants to be touched in return.  
Unexpectedly he spreads your legs and bends them, pushing himself between them. You feel his hard erection against your most sensitive part and you open your eyes not believing that this actually happening.  
“Tell me if I am too rough. I don’t want to break you.” Lucifer whispers and you forget how to talk. Instead you raise your hands cupping his face with your palms and kiss him greedily. You feel him smirk against your lips and then thrusts into you, making you break the kiss and arch your back at the contact. He feel so good and you never experienced anything like this. His coldness feels so good inside of you even if it’s so unusual.  
Without letting you to catch your breath he starts moving, plunging into you again and again with such power and desire that you hear how the whole bed is bumping into wall with his every thrust. You wrap your hands around his neck while you feel how Lucifer’s fingers slides on the back of your thighs, pushing them strongly towards him, his nails digging into your skin and you don’t mind this mild pain – it only makes you feel better. Lucifer glances at your pleasure filled face and lowers his face back to your neck, biting and sucking on your skin, leaving as many marks as he can, his pumps not slowing down even for a second.  
“Touch them.” You suddenly hear and you open your eyes just to see his wings over you both. “Touch them.” Lucifer commands again and you reach out, with both hands gabbing onto his wings. Lucifer moans against your neck and you start running your fingers, a little bit roughly, through his feathers. Yet this play isn’t going to last long for you. You already feel a pleasant tsunami threatening to wash you away.  
“Lucifer, I-“  
“It’s alright.” He grunts and from his voice you know that he’s so close too. When you start slipping down the edge you grab onto Lucifer’s wings, firmly squeezing white feathers in your fists and then you fall, tumble down with pleasure while you hear Lucifer groaning with his own satisfaction. You don’t get silent until he stops.  
Next time when you open your eyes Lucifer’s wings is not here. He rolls on his side from you and starts watching your face. You try to catch your breath so for a while you say nothing.  
“You are not even breathless.” You feel almost offended by nonexistence of his tiredness.  
“I have more stamina than humans, don’t forget that.” He smirks and you frown, then roll on your side, turning your back on him.  
“Got what you wanted, now you can leave.” You mutter, but you feel Lucifer put his cool palm on your shoulder. With one movement he makes you not only roll on your back, but to roll into his arms too. “Hey!” You protest and he only smiles.  
“I like holding your warm body.” He nuzzles against your neck and you just feel surprised because Lucifer feels so affectionate right now.  
“You hate humans.” You remind him, but Lucifer isn’t moving.  
“Well, I might change my mind about you.” He admits and you smile looking at him.  
You wouldn’t mind if this, what is happening right now between you two, would continue.


End file.
